


The Hobbit Poems

by charliechick117



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems written about The Hobbit.  Mostly circled around the characters and what was canon in the book/movie.  Spoilers abound if you haven't read the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin Oakenshield

I miss the darkened halls  
and the smell of  
dirt, steel, coal.

I miss the sparkle and  
shimmer  
of glowing gems  
that twinkle like  
stars.

I used to be  
on top.

I used to be  
an heir,  
a prince,

somebody.

I remember the fire,  
the scorching  
burning  
heat.

I remember the  
dragon  
who stole more than  
gold  
gems  
and riches.

A company of thirteen  
I gathered.

A quest for the ages  
I dreamed.

To take back what  
I deserve.

We were  
hunted.

We ran from  
danger  
to  
danger.

Wolves and eagles.  
Bears and spiders.

Never a moments rest.

Not for us.

When finally,  
after battles and barrels,  
I find myself back to  
my mountain.

Yet the war is not  
won.  
The battles are not  
done.

Here I lay, among the dead.  
The battle still strong  
around me.

I see them fall.

My kin.

My nephews.

My sons.

With a final  
breath  
and a final  
sigh  
I close my eyes and wonder

how did it come to this?

I only wanted  
to go  
home.


	2. Fili and Kili

We don’t have a  
choice.

It’s not a  
question.

It’s for our  
home.

It’s for our  
uncle.

They say we’re  
too young,  
too young,  
too young.

They say we shouldn’t  
come.

Our mother was in tears  
when uncle came  
for us.

But we like to  
think,  
and we think we  
know,  
that Father

he would be proud.

It did not matter  
how tired  
how hungry  
how sore  
we were.

What mattered was  
our uncle,  
our father,  
our king.

We swore before we left  
on the halls  
the tombs  
of our forefathers,  
to never  
leave  
him.

We would follow him  
into the dark,  
the abyss,  
into death itself.

We just never  
believed

it would come

this

soon.


	3. Balin

I was among  
the first  
he asked.

I told him it was  
foolish,  
reckless,  
suicidal.

But I knew in my  
heart  
that I would follow him.

The prince who faced  
the enemy  
with a branch alone.

The king who built  
a life of peace  
and prosperity  
in mountains blue.

I looked out for  
the younger ones.

I told stories to our  
lackluster burglar.

I never truly  
believe  
The Mountain would  
be ours  
again.

Not until we were  
deep inside  
the stronghold.

I believed.

I relaxed.

We had won.

How I wish  
I hadn’t let  
my guard  
down.

My king was  
lost.  
Digging and searching  
for a stone  
from the mountain’s  
heart.

And I lost  
my king and  
his heirs  
in one  
cruel  
twist of  
fate.

No amount of  
gold or  
silver or  
precious metals  
would ever compare

to my sapphire king  
and his heirs  
of gold and silver.


	4. Dwalin

This was not a matter of  
courage.  
Nor a matter of  
strength.

This was a matter of  
loyalty,  
of honor.

For I was there,  
at the fall.

I was there,  
before the gates of  
our ancient  
kingdom.

I stood beside  
the line of kings.  
I was raised among  
the princes of The Mountain.

There was no  
question.  
No asking of  
why  
or  
how.

Only  
when.

I stood beside him,  
my friend,  
my captain,  
my lord and king.

I defended him against all I could.

Despite my  
loyalty, my  
honor, my  
strength, my  
courage,

I failed.

I was not by  
his side  
when my king  
(my friend)  
needed me  
the most.


	5. Dori

I thought it was  
A Very  
Bad  
Idea.

It didn’t matter that  
The King  
was asking for  
my help.

No good could come  
from taking back  
a dragon’s hoard.

If it weren’t for  
my baby brother

(too young and innocent)

I wouldn’t have gone  
at all.

Running from wolves,  
falling onto eagles,  
wrapped up in spider silk,

each one a check  
against  
the King  
under The Mountain.

Each one another  
challenge to protect my  
brother.

I had loyalty  
for the king

But there was  
no love.

I believed  
(like a fool)  
that his death would bring  
peace to me.

As if the  
King  
put foolish notions into  
my brother’s  
mind.

Instead it pushed him  
away.

My other brother  
would have nothing  
to do  
with me.

I had looked down  
on him  
for too long  
to be  
family.

The Mountain was  
my prison  
and I could never  
escape.

I fought for an  
honest home.

I lost my family  
to gain it.


	6. Nori

I was called  
A Rebel.

I prefer to think  
Free Spirit.

Nothing could hold  
me back.  
Nothing could keep  
me chained.

I lived on  
the run.

I lived away  
from home  
from family.

Quick fingered and  
silver tongued  
I traveled.

Dodging trouble when it came.

Fighting dirty when it was needed.

The last thing  
I expected  
was an invitation  
for the most  
noble  
honorable  
honest  
quest.

I wanted to say  
no  
no  
NO.

Instead I said  
yes,  
please,  
take me.

For my brothers  
whom I hadn’t seen  
in years  
were there.

Perhaps it was  
time  
to make  
amends.

To prove that I was  
so  
much  
more

than a thief,  
than a vagabond.

For all my  
thefts and  
miraculous escapes.

I could never steal  
the love of my  
brothers.

I could never escape  
the judging  
eyes.

Always I will be  
the thief,  
the robber,  
the pariah.

Never would I be called  
lover,  
friend,  
brother.


	7. Ori

I dreamed of  
The Mountain,  
of adventure.

I waited for the time  
to pen my own  
journey

instead of  
reading the tales  
of others.

I thought,  
I believed,  
that it would be  
grand,  
heroic,  
at the very least  
exciting.

Yet it was   
long and  
tiring and above all  
exhausting.

Somehow the  
mud and  
blood and  
caves and  
hunger  
never made it  
into the books.

Dutifully I told  
the tale of the quest.

I told of almost being eaten,  
of the caves that sucked us in.

I told of eagles,  
the house in the woods,  
the river enchanted.

I told of spider webs,  
of dusty dungeons,  
and sailing barrels.

Each moment that  
passed, I wrote.  
Every scene that  
passed, I drew.

It was all  
I knew  
to do.

When the battle  
(the massacre  
the bloodshed  
the pain and sorrow)  
ended,

when the king,  
the princes,  
were buried,

I sat alone.

A broken quill  
between my  
frail, shaking  
fingers.

A dusty scrap of  
parchment  
on my lap.

A small bottle  
of black ink.

And I waited  
and waited  
and waited  
for the words to come  
(they always did).

I waited for the words  
to describe the  
splendor  
of The Mountain.

Yet all I could see  
were three  
broken bodies.

This place,  
The Mountain,  
will never hold peace.

Not for me.

So I packed my bags  
for another adventure  
with the new Lord  
of our ancient Kingdom.

Perhaps in that  
mountain range,  
away from the   
memories  
I would find  
peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that hint of Moria?


	8. Bofur

I thought it was  
a joke.

What can a humble  
toymaker  
offer to the  
King of kings?

What use has  
the King  
under The Mountain  
for a tinker?

So I laughed  
and brushed it  
off.

Yet he persisted  
the stubborn nature  
of our  
people  
ringing true.

He offered  
gold,  
jewels,  
riches beyond imagination.

And away I went.

To look after   
my brother.

To fight alongside  
my cousin.

To bring a smile  
on twelve weary faces.

I am no warrior.

I’m nothing.

A miner,  
a tinker,  
a toymaker,  
a storyteller.

Hardly fit for a journey  
of heroes.

If I can bring  
a smile,  
a laugh,  
a small sense  
of comfort.

Then I will have done  
my part.


	9. Bifur

Revenge.

That is why  
I went.

Revenge.

I wanted to  
right the  
wrongs.

All I could feel  
was  
anger.

All that waited  
for me  
was nothing.

So I followed him.

The King.

Into a land I did not  
know or  
recognize.

There was a  
reward.

A treasure.

But I came for one  
solid,  
reason.

Revenge.

There was hope,  
a little flame,  
that kept me fighting.

That I could  
avenge  
my family who was  
killed.

(murdered)

Before the doors  
of the kingdom,  
on the walls at the  
edge of   
battle,

revenge was the  
farthest  
thing from  
me.

My cousin is a  
toymaker and a  
tinker.

His brother is a  
cook with a wife  
and brood of children.

They are both  
ill suited  
for battle.

I had been fighting  
for a family  
I lost.

I should have been  
protecting  
the family  
I have.

When the battle is  
won  
and the dead are  
numbered

I breathe relief that they,  
my whimsical  
cheerful  
cousins,  
are alive.

I can’t spare a tear  
for a lost king.

I did not come for him.


	10. Bombur

Our dear King must have  
lost his mind  
to ask a lonely cook,  
such as myself,  
to come on such a quest.

How could I  
say no  
to such a  
noble cause  
as taking back  
the long  
lost  
kingdom.

I am not  
a fighter,  
a warrior,  
a hero.

I do my best in these  
extraordinary  
circumstances.

There is a wife and  
children  
waiting for me.

Even fighting for  
a king and  
mountain  
I’ve never seen.

There was a   
river that took  
my memories.

I only have what  
the others  
have told me.

But I remember  
the battle at  
The Mountain.

I remember the blood,  
the deaths,  
the pain.

But The Mountain  
is ours.

I hold my wife  
and cuddle my children  
and thank my maker  
that I still have them.


	11. Oin

I was hesitant  
to come  
at first.

But the portents  
say  
and the portents  
know

that the time  
has come.

The reign of  
the beast  
will end.

So along I went.

Nursing wounds  
and fighting a bit  
myself.

This quest would be  
victorious.

The signs all pointed  
to success.

Yet they said nothing  
of sacrifice.

Where, in all my  
signs and  
predictions

did the deaths of  
king and heirs  
appear?

That should not have been  
overlooked.

It should have been  
mentioned  
and planned for.

I threw them out.

I had no need for  
fanciful fortunes  
or misleading  
signs.

What will happen will happen.

I was naive and foolish  
to believe that the future  
could be tamed  
and written.


	12. Gloin

I tell myself it is for  
my wife,  
my son.

I tell the company,  
the King,  
it is for  
my wife,  
my son.

I have never told  
a bigger lie.

Not even my  
brother  
knows of my true  
intentions.

For my family is  
safe and happy.

My family has  
a home.

I have little need  
to gain  
a new one.

I agreed to the  
quest  
for the adventure.

I adore my family.  
I dote on my wife,  
I treasure my son,  
but it isn’t  
the same as being out  
in the   
wild.

I came for   
the treasure.

I came to see  
the dragon.

I came to  
fight and fight  
again.

I came to  
struggle.

I came in hopes  
of finding that  
moment  
between once axe stroke  
and the next  
where life  
could be  
taken.

I came for  
the fear,  
the worries,  
the pain,  
the suffering.

Yet I put on  
a smile  
and eagerly speak  
of a wife,  
a son,  
who push me forward.

I lie and hope  
the company will keep  
me safe.

Or I will run  
from danger  
to danger

without a second  
thought  
for the family I left  
behind.


	13. Bilbo Baggins

Though I came  
by force

In a rush that  
left me  
muddled.

I do not  
regret it.

I would do all  
I could

to help my  
companions  
regain their  
long  
lost  
home.

Even in the face of  
death,  
dishonor,  
betrayal,

I stood by them.

By him.

The King  
and his Mountain home.

Somehow along the way,  
among dangers  
and death  
and fire  
and woods

he was no longer  
leader.

Somehow he  
became  
my  
king.

And with his  
death  
and our wrongs  
all righted

I went back  
home.

To rolling hills  
and flower gardens.

Yet always  
I dreamed of  
Mountains  
and the King  
who never  
was.


	14. The King and His Burglar

**I was the**   
**burglar.**

_(I was the_   
_king.)_

**I would give**   
_(I could have)_   
**everything**   
_(everything)_   
**anything**   
_(anything)_   
**to give him**   
_(but him)_   
**the kingdom  
The Mountain.**

**Even just**   
**a small**   
**smile.**

_(Smile_   
_at him._   
_Don’t push him_   
_away)._

_(He’s fragile)_   
_(like a flower)_

**He’s strong**   
**like the mountains.**   
**But he’s sweet**   
**and gentle**   
**and kind.**

_(I worry I might_   
_break this little_   
_burglar_   
_if I hold him_   
_too tight)._

**Too loose,**   
**he could slip**   
**away.**   
**If I let him go**   
**He’ll never**   
**come back.**

_(Come back_   
_with me, my_   
_burglar._   
_Stay here in_   
_The Mountain_   
_forever,_   
_with me)._

**With him**   
**I would stay.**   
**Let the cousins,**   
**the relatives,**   
**the neighbors,**   
**talk and spread**   
**rumors.**   
**I am with**   
**a King.**

**The King.**

_(He keeps me  
humble)._

**He keeps me**   
**on my toes.**

_(I only hoped_   
_or wished for_   
_a home)_

**A home**   
**is what we make**

_**together.** _


	15. We are Brothers

**_He is_ **   
_(my big and strong)_   
**my little and fierce**

_**brother.** _

**_I would_ **   
_(follow him)_   
**protect him**

**_wherever_ **  
_(he goes)  
_ **he strays**

_(He is my_   
_captain, my_   
_king, my_   
_other half)_

_(I know nothing_   
_without him)._

**Before him**   
**I was alone, but**   
**I didn’t,**   
**I couldn’t,**   
**know what he would**   
**bring.**

_**There was no question.** _

_(I am his)._   
**He is mine.**

_(He holds my heart).  
_ **My heart is his.**

_(We share_   
_everything)_   
**We will never**   
**be parted.**

_(Being together)_   
**Staying together**   
_(is as easy)_   
**is as hard**   
_(as breathing)._   
**as fighting.**

_(No one could_   
_love or_   
_care or_   
_treasure me_   
_as he)_

**No one will give**   
**support or**   
**help or**   
**understanding.**

_(We are loved_   
_by each_   
_other)._

**We are outcasts**   
**from our**   
**people.**

_**I have my** _   
_**brother, my** _   
_**lover.** _

_(Which warms my heart_   
_each day that_   
_passes)._

**Which is strength enough**   
**for me to**   
**carry on.**


	16. Quills on a Warhammer

_(I worried I would_   
_crush him,_   
_kill him,_   
_ruin him.)_

**I wondered if**   
**he knew**   
**that he ruined**   
**me.**

**His broad hands.**

_(His delicate fingers)._

**His powerful warhammer.**

_(His book and quill)._

**He’s so strong and**   
**courageous.**   
**Like heroes from**   
**the stories.**

_(He’s so fragile and_   
_brave._   
_Taking risks when_   
_he could just_   
_stand by_   
_and_   
_watch)._

_**He is everything** _   
_**I could never** _   
_**be** _

**My brothers don’t**   
**approve.**

_(My brother calls me_   
_fool)._

**But the heart wants**   
_(what the heart wants)._

**I have made my**   
**choice.**

_(He has managed to_   
_convince me that_   
_this is a_   
_good thing)._

**There is none stronger,**   
_(none smarter)_   
**braver**   
_(kinder)_

_**than he.** _

**Let them look**   
**down on us.**   
**He will always**   
**protect me.**

_(Let them laugh_   
_at us._   
_He would never_   
_let us_   
_fall apart)._

**I am his**   
**scribe.**

_(I am his_   
_warrior)._


	17. The Burglar from Toymaking Eyes

I knew  
the moment he  
fainted  
that this was no place  
for him.

Secretly I had  
hoped he would  
not come.

I do not think  
I could bear seeing  
his little body  
and gentle soul  
broken.

But along he came  
to reclaim gold  
from a dragon.

Furnace with  
wings.

When he was  
beaten down,  
I was there to  
lift him up.

I kept a very  
special eye on  
our burglar.

Though it became  
quite  
clear

he needed no  
looking after.

I had hoped,  
when The Mountain  
was ours again,

that he would stay.

With me.

For me.

Instead he cried a   
farewell  
for the King who  
betrayed him

and went back home.

I had thought to  
look after  
him.

I hadn’t noticed  
how he stole  
my heart.

I hadn’t noticed  
that the King  
had stolen  
his.


	18. Handcuffs and Stolen Goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Deeds (Done Dirty Cheap) is my inspiration for all things Nori-related.
> 
> It's also the fic that persuaded me to ship Dwalin/Nori

**He is a**   
**thief and**   
**a liar and**   
**as nasty**   
**as a**   
**weasel.**

**The only one**   
**who ever**   
**escaped**   
**me.**

_(I escaped his_   
_handcuffs more than_   
_once._   
_It became a_   
_game)._

_(How many times_   
_could I_   
_escape_   
_before things got_   
_violent)._

**Violence**   
**never worked.**   
**This was a**   
**thief**   
**who stole**   
**everything.**

**Who stole the**   
**one thing**   
**I kept**   
**hidden.**

**My heart.**

_(His heart was_   
_mine._   
_Something to hold over_   
_the tough city guard._   
_A worthy exchange_   
_since he had_   
_my heart_   
_in his_   
_teeth)._

_(One bite)_   
**One squeeze.**   
_(to kill)._   
**to kill.**

**My fingers around**   
**his throat.**   
**When the time**   
**came and I had him,**   
**the weasel,**   
**in my clutches.**

**But I couldn’t**   
**squeeze**   
**the life out of**   
**this little thief.**

_(His fingers_   
_around my_   
_neck._   
_I prepared for_   
_death._   
_I said my_   
_final prayers)._

**I couldn’t do it.**

_(I held my breath)._

**I set him**   
**free.**

_(he let me_   
_go)._

_**A quick kiss.** _   
_**A small salute.** _   
_**Let the games** _   
_**begin.** _


	19. Azanulbizar

It was before  
the gates  
of the  
Ancient Kingdom  
that a young  
prince  
became a   
king.

It was against  
the most terrible  
foe  
that a small  
branch  
became a  
shield.

The battle was  
fierce,  
the losses were  
many.  
And through the  
trials of death  
friendships  
were solidified.

A victory was  
won  
but at much too high  
a cost.

Too many were  
killed.  
They were beyond  
the tears  
of grief.

Yet there he  
stood.  
Sword and shield  
(Oaken Branch)  
in his hands.

Once a young,  
untested,  
prince.

Now a strong,  
struggling,  
King.


	20. The Shire

Rolling green hills  
and rainbows of  
flowers.  
Little round doors,  
leading to cozy  
halls and homes.

Honeysuckle and  
mint and little  
cherry blossoms.

Fields of bright  
red strawberries.  
Small picket  
fences and  
little running chickens.

Small children  
laughing,  
running barefoot  
through sweet  
green grass.

Flagons of ale,  
tankards of mead,  
smoke around curly hair  
with the  
finest pipeweed around.

The Party Tree  
all lit up with  
tiny stars.

Dancers, prancing over hills.

Fireworks sparkling  
in the midnight sky.

A pause in the day  
for a meal  
or three.

Fireflies at night, hovering  
over the river.  
Joyous voices begin  
to sing.

Far in the West,  
away from the  
wild and wicked world  
of the Big Folk.

Here is  
safety.  
Here is  
comfort.  
Here is  
home.


	21. Smaug

The city was  
calling  
to me.

It was as  
sweet as sin  
and wouldn’t  
let me go.

I left the north.

I flew to the  
shimmering  
song  
of gold.

A small town of  
men.  
Destroyed and  
burned to  
ash.

Something else  
was calling to me.

There was an  
army in the  
mountain.

Waiting for me.

They were nothing  
but toys.  
Breakable and fragile  
little things.

Nothing I couldn’t destroy.

At last it was  
mine.  
Pools, rivers, oceans,  
and gold.

Goblets, platters, shields and coins.

Armor and weapons, jewels and statues.

Mine.  
It was all  
mine.

Mine.

MINE.

**_MINE._ **

No one would dare  
take my plunder  
my gold.

This mountain was  
mine.  
The gold is  
mine.

Nothing, not even a  
banished prince,  
would take it away  
from me.


	22. A Guardsman's Duty

I was hired by  
My King  
after we had taken  
The Mountain.

To be his  
guard, his  
head of  
security.

The Chief of the Guard  
Under the Mountain.

This was my  
title.

This was my  
duty.

I protect  
The King.

I protect and train  
his heirs.

I catch the  
thieves, the  
con artists, the  
criminals of  
The Mountain.

I work closely with  
The Mountain’s Spymaster.

I (don’t)  
enjoy it.

Even if he does know  
all about the  
Underground.

I (don’t) enjoy  
running alongside him or  
brushing shoulders.

I (don’t)  
enjoy his arms  
around me.

I (don’t) like him.

Anyone who says  
otherwise  
will have an unfortunate  
incident  
with my  
axe.


	23. Strength of a Scribe

Everyone saw me as

weak  
useless  
hopeless  
pointless  
witless

I was to be  
looked after  
protected  
carried like baggage.

For what was I  
to them?

A little scribe  
carrying a slingshot.

Hardly the stuff  
of legends.

They didn’t see that  
I could take care of  
myself.

I could fight  
and wield a sword  
or axe  
or hammer.

I had legs to  
carry me  
I had lungs to  
shout my opinion.

When the danger comes  
(and danger certainly came)  
I didn’t need to be  
taken care of.

I sit in the back  
with my slingshot at hand

not because I’m  
weak and  
not because I’m  
defenseless

but because I am  
the scribe.

It is my job  
and my duty  
to sit back and watch  
and wait  
and write.

They see me and they  
mistake my quietness  
and my gentleness

for inability  
and inexperience.

While softly I can see  
the weaknesses  
and the faults and flaws  
each member carries  
and hides from each other

but not from me.

After all,  
I’m only a simple-minded scribe.

What harm could  
(a few well placed and jarring words)  
I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr I read a post (I can't remember where) about how Ori isn't weak. He's on the quest for Erebor, come on, he's got to have some strengths, right? So I explored that idea here.
> 
> Might have made Ori sound a bit vindictive.


	24. Children of the Mountain

I come from green hills  
and gentle folk  
who value food and  
good company.

They do not.

They come from the very roots  
of the mountain.

They are built from  
stone and rock.

They value the price of   
gems and precious metals  
over their very livelihood.

I did not think we would  
find much in common.

How wrong was I.

They, these  
Children of Stone,  
aren’t so different from  
me.

After all, they’re fighting for  
their home.

And how could I forget  
the music they sang  
and the ruckus they caused  
and the party they made

even if it was at the cost  
of my home.

I thought that gold  
was at the forefront of their minds  
when instead it was

family.

I believed that they were  
cold and heartless and unmoving  
like the mountains they come from.

Yet they are warm and loving.  
They welcomed me into  
their folds.  
Accepted me as a member  
of the company.

Though they are as stubborn  
as the rocks themselves.

They are a proud folk  
with memories to last their  
long lived years.

They enjoy jokes and tales,  
good food and comfort.

Why, they aren’t so different  
from myself, in the end.


	25. Y.O.L.O.

I grew up knowing  
that we,  
our people,  
love but once.

Once you have  
given away your  
heart

it doesn't ever  
come back.

It was drilled  
into my head

You only love once.

You only love once.

You can give your  
body all the  
pleasure you desired

but there is only one,  
the One,  
who will ever carry  
your heart.

I had met   
my One,  
so long ago in  
The Mountain.

It had always been  
my regret  
that she did not  
escape the fires.

We only love once,  
completely and wholly,  
and everything we have,  
belongs to our One.

So how can it be  
that in a traveling company  
on a suicidal quest

my heart strings were  
plucked again?

You only love once

but I see him  
across the fire and  
it's wrong to love him.

You only love once

and I already lost her.

So this can't be  
love.

Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Pairings are up for grabs here.


	26. A Mother's Love

Somehow I knew  
it would all end  
like this.

Somewhere in  
my heart  
I knew this would be  
the last time.

My sons left  
with a smile on their lips  
and laughter in their eyes  
to follow their uncle  
into the jaws of hell.

They said they would see me again  
once The Mountain was ours.

They made promises  
to live,  
to see me safely there.

Promises I'm sure,  
they never meant to  
break.

When the embassy  
came,  
when the message was  
spread,  
I looked for my boys,

my sun and my moon.

No words of comfort,  
no images of their heroic deaths,  
no songs or tears  
could mend my heart.

I was alone  
without brother,  
father,  
husband,  
sons,

to stand by me  
in the coming years.

In The Mountain  
I lived.

In The Mountain  
I die.


	27. Sister

I knew that  
I shouldn't.

I knew it was  
forbidden.

I knew that it was  
a betrayal.

But it couldn't  
stop me.

It couldn't stop  
my heart or  
my feelings.

She was a  
princess, a  
daughter of kings.

She was beautiful  
with dark tresses  
and eyes like  
the midnight sky.

I grew up with her  
but somehow I missed it.

The transformation from  
girl to woman.

When suddenly she wore  
silver and diamons in her hair  
and sapphire necklaces.

She glowed like  
mithril.

I wanted her.

I needed her.

There was one  
little catch.

She was the little sister  
of my best friend.

There was another  
slightly larger  
catch.

She was married  
with two beautiful  
children and a  
husband who died  
in an accident.

And she was not  
she would never  
be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even ship Dis/Dwalin but the idea of this poem couldn't let me go


	28. Dangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greenkangaroo and Raindrops on Roses is a particularly strong influence for this poem. Especially from Chapter 5.

I was small when  
I realized  
I was different.

I wasn't allowed  
to play with  
the others.

I didn't understand  
why at the time.

It wasn't my fault  
the other children  
were so  
fragile.

A pat on the back,  
a face on the floor.

A simple hand shake,  
crumpled fingers instead.

A playful punch,  
a broken rib.

I had decided then,  
to stay away from  
violence.

Even after I learned  
to curb my strength  
I didn't want any  
fighting.

I set my sights on  
tea and wine  
and all manner of such  
finery.

Anything that forced me  
to be gentle  
and soft.

I never wanted to see  
fear  
when one caught sight of  
me.

Just leave me here,  
alone,  
with my tea and knitting  
to keep me  
company.

It's safer that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also might write a short story based on this idea.


	29. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to keep names out of this while still giving enough clues as to which set of brothers were being spoken about.
> 
> It was rather difficult to say the least.

I knew that I was  
alone.

I just didn't  
realize  
how alone I was

until the  
quest.

All I saw were  
brothers.

My nephews  
had been together  
forever.

Then there were  
my two friends  
who stood by me  
in all battles.  
I was their   
commander  
They were each others  
comfort as brothers are.

Even three estranged brothers  
had more than I.

The portents reader,  
the doctor and his brother.  
Together in all things.

A toymaker and a cook  
who's care for their   
cousin  
gave him a status of brother  
entirely.

They cuddled at  
night.

They all watched out  
for each other.

In all things  
they would be  
together.

While I was doomed  
to be alone.

My brother,  
my dear younger  
brother.

My constant friend  
and companion  
who ran through halls  
with me.

He who should be  
by my side,  
fighting for our  
lost home.

He is  
gone.

I am  
alone  
with no brother  
to hold.


	30. Heartbeat

It was my  
heart  
that first told me the   
truth.

For my eyes  
never strayed  
and my voice  
never wavered

but my  
heart...

It pounded at the sight  
of his dark hair  
and midnight eyes  
and his deep and raspy  
voice.

It threatened to burst from  
my chest  
at the most casual touch.

I blamed it on  
so  
many  
other things.

I blamed the  
hard ground.

I blamed the  
ponies.

I blamed his bloody  
nephews for causing me stress.

I thought  
(foolishly)  
that it was simply  
adrenaline  
for a quest.

I never could have  
imagined  
that I had fallen  
for a king.

But my heart  
didn't lie to me.

It yearned for him.

It beat  
a constant pitter pat  
like the beat of  
dancing drums  
or the pounding of  
feet on tables at the  
Green Dragon.

Whenever he passed  
I could feel my heart  
jumping from my chest.

It didn't matter how cold or wet  
things got.  
He simply had to  
smile  
and I would be burning with  
heat and passion and  
love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put in the Green Dragon because it's a name and I've been really good about that. But I didn't know how else to make it clear Bilbo was thinking of Thorin here.


	31. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter of Your Axe to My Throat My Knife to Yours gave me a lot of happy feelings so I'm writing a poem.
> 
> Between Thorinsmut and Greenkangaroo Nori's becoming a favorite character of mine. It's growing into a problem.

We took back  
The Mountain  
and made it our  
home.

Alliances were made  
between the  
forest  
and the   
rebuilding city.

The King had his  
burglar  
(who screams  
much too loudly)  
and his advisor  
(who laughs when the King  
comes limping to meetings).

The princes had  
each other  
(just like always).

As for the rest of us,  
well,  
we had our happiness.

The wives returned  
to their husbands.

Our little medic became  
the doctor.

The toymakers  
(the miners)  
were given charge of  
The Mountain  
mines.

My brothers had their  
wishes  
fulfilled.

A library of books  
and a small tea shop.

I was given my  
pardon  
and offered a most impressive  
and very important  
job.

To keep an ear to the underground  
and spy out  
assassins and thieves.

A respectable  
(but never boring)  
position.

But that was never  
my happy  
ending.

I went to meetings  
in the day.  
Met my brothers  
for lunch.  
And occasionally I thwarted  
a plot or three.

But the best part,  
the part I worked hardest for,  
was coming home.

For the Captain of the Guards,  
the closest friend of The King,  
the most honorable and courageous person  
I've met,  
(who may have arrested me a fair few times),

was always waiting for me  
with a story, a smoke, and a smile.

This was my happy ending.

A better ending than I  
(a good-for-nothing criminal)  
could have ever  
expected.


	32. Acorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely saw Battle of Five Armies. Definitely cried a lot. Spoilers.

A Memory.

I carried from  
danger to  
danger.

Something small,  
innocent,  
full of  
life.

It was a   
token of my  
adventure.

A remembrance of  
my love

and loss.

And when it grew  
tall and wide  
with large branches  
that would shine emerald  
in the light

I would remember.

The friendships.

The comforts.

The pains.

The passion.

The fire.

The hopelessness.

The courage.

The victory.

The sacrifice.

The loss  
of my  
love.

A Memory.

A piece of  
my King,  
my love.


	33. Fallen

Seconds in time  
that lasted for  
eternity.

Knowing what was coming  
but never fully  
knowing.

Ambushed.

Fire.

Kidnapped.

Dragged before  
my uncle,  
my king.

Unsure of where  
my brother was

but knowing he  
was safe.

Seconds that lasted  
forever.

Held as a ransom.

Heart beating.

Lungs gasping.

Eyes meeting.

I fulfilled my duty  
to king and kin.

The Mountain reclaimed  
and defended.

If this was  
the end  
then I will face it  
with courage.

No pleading  
or begging  
or weeping.

As a prince  
I would face it  
with honor.

Seconds that ended  
far too soon.


End file.
